


Treat

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There was something slightly thrilling about the fact that this was just for him – a day out just for him and the Doctor, special and a little bit secret.</i> The Doctor takes Jamie rollerskating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

“I still dinnae see the point of this,” Jamie grumbled.

“Who says everything has to have a point?” The Doctor gave Jamie’s shoelaces one last tug – and stood. “Come on. Up you get.” He took Jamie’s hands and dragged him upright.

Jamie tottered, struggling to balance on his wee wheels. “Aye, but – ach!” He skidded backwards, almost stumbling over the stone bench.

“Whoops!” The Doctor hauled him back. “Careful. It’s best to, ah, keep moving.” A hand on Jamie’s arm, he rolled smoothly onto the rink, towing Jamie behind him.

Really, though, shoes were shoes. They worked perfectly well without needing any wheels to get you about. It was nonsense, and tricky nonsense besides.

Then again – there were children doing it, laughing and whooping as they glided effortlessly about the rink. And a Maccrimmon had never backed down from a challenge yet.

“One foot in front of the other, now,” said the Doctor. “And use your heel to brake. See? It’s easy!”

“Mm-hm,” said Jamie, concentrating on moving his feet. He had the unnerving sensation that his legs were going to slide in opposite directions – but then he got his balance, and off he went.

“I think you’re getting the hang of this!” said the Doctor.

“Aye, there’s nothing to these wheel-shoes,” said Jamie.

“Roller skates,” the Doctor corrected.

“I’m just calling them as they are,” said Jamie. “They’re shoes with wee wheels on. They’re wheel-shoes.”

“Alright. Wheel-shoes it is,” said the Doctor. “Whoops! Watch out for small children.” He himself narrowly avoided a collision with a young lady in pink skates. Jamie flashed her an apologetic smile. “Now, admit it. You’re having fun.”

“I’m no’,” said Jamie. “I’m fearing for my life, Doctor.”

“You’re smiling,” said the Doctor.

“I’m no’,” said Jamie, even though he could feel perfectly well that he was grinning like an idiot. “Och, fine. This is fun.”

“What did I tell you?” said the Doctor. “Didn’t I promise you a treat?”

A special treat – just for the two of them, though the Doctor hadn’t put it quite like that. _Ah, well, we’ll not see them for hours_ , he’d said when Ben and Polly had settled down to watch their football game. _Shall we find something else to do? Tell you what. I’ll treat you._

There was something slightly thrilling about the fact that this was just for him – a day out just for him and the Doctor, special and a little bit secret. Ben and Polly hadn’t even noticed them leave.

“Very good exercise,” the Doctor was saying. “Good for your legs. I really must take you ice skating some time.”

“Oh, aye,” said Jamie. The Doctor prattled on as they skated around the rink, dodging between couples and families on days out, and he half-listened, enjoying the sound of the Doctor’s voice, the way it meandered lazily along like a slow-moving river. It was a glorious day, the sky clear, the sun warming his skin, and it was so nice to be amongst happy, relaxed people for a change.

“And oh, it was such a mess!” the Doctor was saying. “Teaspoons everywhere – the poor Venusians.”

“Oh?” It occurred to Jamie that he probably ought to have been listening.

“I never did get those stains out of my good dress shirt,” the Doctor mused. “Careful on this turn, now!”

“It’s alright,” said Jamie, gliding around the bend. “I think I’m gettin’ the hang of this. Let go.”

“Are you sure?” The Doctor adjusted his grip on Jamie’s arm.

“Aye, I can do it.” Jamie slipped his arm out of the Doctor’s hand and skated on a few feet. “There, see? Easy as –”

With that, he fell on his arse.

“ _Ow_.” Sitting on the floor, sore, his wheels still spinning, Jamie glowered up at the Doctor. “Stop laughing!”

“I’m sorry,” said the Doctor, still chuckling, clearly not sorry at all. He skated a circle all around Jamie. “It _was_ rather funny.”

“It was _not_.”

“It was so,” said the Doctor.

“You threw me off,” said Jamie. “You distracted me.”

“If you say so,” said the Doctor, still smirking. He braked. “Perhaps you’ll see the funny side later. Come on, I’ll give you a hand up.” He took both of Jamie’s hands in his and hauled him to his feet. “ _There_ we go,” he said.

Then he kissed Jamie on the mouth.

It was only a quick peck, but still Jamie drew back, too startled for words. He glanced around himself – and found that no-one was paying any attention to them. People were skating on by as if two men kissing were the most normal thing in the world.

Shyly, he cupped a hand around the Doctor’s face and kissed him back. His lips were a touch rough, but his mouth was so soft, so nice to kiss.

“Mmm,” said the Doctor, a happy sigh, rubbing the back of Jamie’s hand with his thumb. He drew away, their noses brushing lightly together. “That’s nice.”

“Aye,” said Jamie, at a loss for anything else to say.

“Keep ahold of my hand and you’ll be fine,” said the Doctor, squeezing Jamie’s hand and skating forth. “Come on! Once more around the rink and then I’ll buy you an ice cream.”

“You just try and keep up!” said Jamie, rolling ahead.

He wasn’t sure what ice cream was but the Doctor made it sound good so he was sure it would be. It was a beautiful day, with sunshine and shoes with wheels and happy people who didn’t mind if two men started kissing in their midst – and kissing, he’d kissed the Doctor and might get to kiss him again later – and soon there would be ice cream – and everything was wonderful.


End file.
